With the increasing size of displays, amorphous silicon thin film transistors have problems of insufficient electron mobility and poor homogeneity. In order to solve the above-described problems, the technology of using an oxide semiconductor material such as IGZO to replace amorphous silicon has emerged. In order to guarantee excellent contact between a source and drain (S/D) in a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) and IGZO, it needs to metallize a contact interface between the IGZO and the S/D in a manufacturing process.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.